Find my way back
by carson34
Summary: With Jane pregnant with their first child, Kurt has to find his way back to his family. (updates on Wednesday)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: At first, I was not sure about what shows would be on what day but I am glad that I have this all figured out. We got nailed with snow on Tuesday night and I posted it on my Instagram and it's still going!

Character Summary:

Kurt finds out that Jane is pregnant with their baby after the CIA took Jane.

Jane doesn't trust anyone after what happens but has to make sure that her child is safe.

Chapter one

Jane did not know how far she was in her pregnancy. She just knew that she was held captive for three months. She could not believe that her team would just do that to her. She could not believe that they would just hand her over to the CIA without putting up a fight. The first night that she was in the cell, it was hard. The second night was worse. She just wanted to talk to Kurt and find out what was going on. She wishes that she could do things differently but there was no way to do that. They just had to move forward. Jane did not have a choice the minute that she escaped from her captives. She knew that she could not go back. She had to find somewhere to lay low. She travel to the hotel where Kurt showed up about three weeks later. Jane saw him following him.

"I am not going back." Jane said to Kurt as she had a gun on him.

"Jane, we need you too." Kurt responded to her. They got into a fight and Kurt stopped the minute that he saw that she was pregnant.

Jane and Kurt headed back to New York. Kurt tried to get her to talk to him about the baby but she would not do it.

"Jane, please talk to me." Kurt pleaded with her.

"It's not your baby." Jane lied to him. She knew that this pregnancy would affect his job.

"Oh come on Jane. We both know that this baby is mine." Kurt responded to her calling her out on her lie. Jane knew that he already knew the truth about her pregnancy so there was no point to denying it.

"You are right on that. This baby is yours but I will do anything to protect it from anyone even if that means you." Jane said to him.

"Jane, listen what happen to you was not my fault. I tried to look for you." Kurt revealed to her. "When I arrested you, it was just for questioning to see what you knew. I never meant for you to be taken hostage by the CIA."

"Well that is what happen." Jane responded to him as he took her to the car.

"Jane, Listen to me. I never wanted you to go away. There are times that I wish that you would have been coming to us." Kurt responded to her as they headed to the headquarters.

Kurt stopped talking while he kept driving towards headquarters. He was worried about the baby wanted to talk Jane into going to the doctors. They got to headquarters and Jane was expecting that they would take her into the other room but instead took her into the conference room.

"Why am I in here?" Jane asked Kurt and Reade when they walked into the room.

"Because I thought that it would be more comfortable for you." Kurt said to her.

"It's more or less because you are pregnant with his baby." Reade responded to her.

"Reade, that is enough. I know that you are upset with her but she didn't have anything to do with Mayfair's death." Kurt responded to his friend.

"But she could have stopped and chose not to do it." Reade said before walking out of the room. Jane was not expecting to be treated like this from the team. She knew that she had it coming for lying to them.

"Kurt, I did not mean to lie to you. They were telling me not trust anyone and I did not know what to do." Jane responded to him.

"Jane, this is hard for us." Kurt responded to her.

"I know, I am sorry." Jane responded to him. "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to take down the organization." Kurt said to her as Naz walked into talk to him. "Who are you?"

"Naz, I wanted to talk to you about talking to the organization down. I am sure that Jane would want that because I don't know if I can protect her and the baby from the CIA again." Naz responded to them.

"Hey, don't threaten her or my child." Kurt said to her.

"I am not threatening her. I am just promising that I won't be able to protect her." Naz said to him.

Kurt rushed her out of the room before she could upset Jane anymore. Before he left the room, he walked over to Jane and gave her a hug.

"It's going to be okay. I won't let them hurt you." Kurt said to her in a small whisper. Kurt walked around to leave the room to go talk to Naz about things.

"You don't need to go into the room and threaten Jane like that. In case, you missed it, she's pregnant." Kurt said to her.

"I know but it's the best way that we can take down Sandstorm and protect Jane from CIA." Naz responded to him.

A few hours later, Kurt and Jane headed back to his apartment so they can work out some things. Jane knew that she had a lot to work out with Kurt.

"So why did you not tell me that you were pregnant?" Kurt asked her wanting to know why.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I hope you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will also be posting updates on there. We ended up having some snow today which was exciting and fresh but it's so cold!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Before we start this chapter, I wanted to say thank you to all those that reviewed the first chapter of this storyline. I hope that everyone knows that I will be posting every Wednesday until the last chapter.

Chapter 2

"I went to go tell you after you arrested me. I knew no matter what I said, you would not have listen to me at all and that is what hurt." She said to him.

"Jane, I would have listen to you if you would have told me. I was so hurt to think that you remember things that were no possible for you to remember. They played me like a riddle and it just made me mad." Kurt responded to him. "I might still be angry but I want us to raise this baby together."

"How do I know that you want to be part of the baby's life or mine?" Jane asked him.

Kurt knew that Jane was right about this since she had lied to him many times since she started to remember things.

"Jane, we just need to move past everything that has happen in the past. Okay?" He said to her. "We have something to look forward to."

"When do we tell the team about the baby?" She asked him.

"Soon." He responded to her. "We need to tell my sister and figure out about us first before telling the team."

"Okay." Jane responded a little nervously.

"It's going to be okay. We will get through this together with our baby." Kurt responded to her while giving her a small hug. Kurt knew that he wanted to give her a small hug. He hope that they would be able to get through this as something more than just friends.

A few nights later

Kurt and Jane had went to go visit his sister's house to give her the good news about having a niece or nephew on the way.

"Is she going to be okay with this?" Jane asked him.

"Jane, she's going to be fine. She may need a little bit of time to get used to the idea but she will be happy." Kurt promised her with a small smile. Kurt kinda hoped that he was right about his sister. He knew that the day that he found out Taylor's body and came back to tell Sarah. She was so upset with Jane for lying about being Taylor. Kurt had to remind her that she did not remember who she was therefore should not have been responsible for what their father did.

Kurt pulled into Sarah's driveway and took a small breath as Jane got out of the car. Kurt followed her and headed to the front door. He knew that Jane was a little nervous about but truth be told so was he. He was not sure about his sister's reaction would be. Kurt knocked on the door and waited for his sister to come to answer it.

"Hey guys." She said as she opened the door. She gave her brother a hug first and then went to Jane. "Why don't you come in and tell me what is going on?"

"okay." She responded to him as they headed into the house. Jane smiled at Sarah when she sat down in front of them.

"Jane and I are going to be parents in a few months." Kurt said to his sister.

"Wow, that's surprising." Sarah said a little shocked by her brother just coming out and saying it.

Kurt and Jane stayed at his sister's house for a while before heading back to his apartment. Kurt helped her get into the car. Jane was still surprised over his sister's reaction with learning about the baby.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am just surprised that your sister was that welcoming over the baby." Jane responded to him.

"Yeah me too. We just need to figure out how to tell the team." Kurt responded to her as they started the way back to the house.

Kurt and Jane knew that they need to make a doctor's appointment to make sure that the baby is okay. Jane knew that Kurt was upset over what happen with the CIA.

"Kurt this was not your fault." Jane said to him. She knew that he was thinking about the CIA.

"Yes it was. I put you in this situation. I put my child in this spot. I am so sorry to do that to you both. I had promised you that I would have protected you and I fail you when you needed me the most." Kurt said to him.

"You had no choice in the matter. I did not have any rights since we did not know my name. We still don't know my name." Jane responded to him.

"We will find out what your name is and move on with our lives." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay. Kurt, I am sorry about Mayfair. I never wanted her to get hurt or any of you. I want to make sure that we can take her down." Jane said to him wholeheartedly.

"I know that you didn't mean to. I just wished that you would have come to me and talk to me." Kurt responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will be sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I was watching this past week of Blindspot and was kinda hoping that Allie would told him that the baby was not his or that he would kick Naz to the curb. We want our Jane and Kurt together. Anyways, I do not own any of the characters besides the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I don't' know what is going on with my word doc because it is not being the best right now. Thank you all for reviews on the past few chapters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kurt had finished getting ready for work and was making coffee for him and tea for Jane. Jane came walking out of her room and smiled at him.

"Thank you for my tea." Jane said to him.

"Your welcome." Kurt responded to her as he gave her a small smile. He kinda hoped that they would be able to get their relationship back on track before their child got here. "You ready to go to work?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Jane said as she got her shoes on and headed to the front door. Kurt followed close behind her.

About twenty minutes later, they managed to get to work. Jane walked into the bathroom to hear Tasha and Naz talking about her and the baby.

"Do you believe that Jane is doing this to Kurt?" Tasha asked her friend.

"I don't know if she is really trying to entrap him. They did have a really good relationship before Kurt went to find Taylor." Naz responded to her as Jane walked into the room.

"Wow this is weird." Jane responded to the girls. Tasha walked by and left the room only for Jane to the same. She headed to Kurt's office to talk to him about this.

"Hey, what is wrong?" He asked her as he gave her a hug.

"I overheard the girls. They think that I am trapping you." she responded to him

"That is ridiculous. You did not trap me" Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will talk to them about this."

"okay thank you." She responded to him with a smile. Jane felt him unwrapped his arms around her when Tasha and Naz walked into the room.

"Kurt, you need to think about making the right choice." Naz said to him.

"I already made my choice." Kurt responded. "My choice is with Jane and my child that is growing inside of her."

"Kurt, it's not the best idea. She is not the best idea." Naz responded to him. "What about Shepard?"

"We will take care of her soon enough." Kurt responded to her. "I don't want to ever heard this talk again. Jane will be in my life for awhile so the both of you need to get over it and accept it as the way it is."

Kurt watched as Naz and Tasha walked out of the office. Kurt decided to stay with Jane in his office until it was time to go home. Kurt and Jane got finished with their work for the day and headed home. Jane could not believe that she was thinking of his place as her home. She just hoped that things would get better between them.

Two weeks later

"Kurt!" Jane yelled for him as he was cooking breakfast.

"Coming." He said as he turned off the strove to go check on her. He walked into the bedroom. "Hey, what is going on?"

"I felt the baby moved. Here feel." She said as she took his hand and waited for the baby to move again. The baby finally moved and Jane knew that he felt it.

"Wow, that is incredible." Kurt said to her as he moved his hand away. "Jane, I want to talk about us. I want us to move forward, can we do that?"

"I don't know if that it is a good idea. I need some more time." Jane said before she walked away.

"Okay, take as much time as you need." He responded with a smile before walking out of the room. "By the way breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I will be there in a moment." she responded to him with a smile.

Jane watched as he fully left the room. She could tell that he upset about what she had said to him and she did not mean it. She walked into the kitchen and saw him eating his food.

"Kurt, I am sorry." Jane responded to him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about okay." Kurt responded to her before finishing up his breakfast and putting the plate in the sink. "I have to get to work. I will see you there."

"Okay." Jane responded to him. She could tell that he was acting a little cold from the moment that she told she wanted to waited.

She watched him leave for work and decided to get ready for work. She knew that she needed to talk to him about this but did not know how to form the right words to talk to him.

On his way to work, he decided to call his sister to see what her advice was.

"Hey do you have a moment to talk?" Kurt asked his sister.

"Sure, what is going on?" Sarah asked her brother.

"I talked to Jane to see if we could move our relationship to the next level and she turned me down." Kurt responded to his sister.

"I don't think that Jane turned you. She might need a little bit more time." Sarah responded to him.

"Okay that works." Kurt responded to his sister before getting to work

She got to work to find him talking to Tasha and Naz about something. He knew that they were going to have to talk but he did not want to talk about it. They then got a case at work.

"Guys, we need to head for a new case. Jane, I need you to stay here." Kurt ordered their team. Jane knew that he was upset with her.

"Kurt?" She called out for him before he got on the elevator.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Please promise me that you will be safe." She said to him.

"yeah. I promise." He said to her before getting on the elevator.

About three hours later, Jane woke up from her afternoon nap to find that Kurt had been kidnapped. She hoped that he would be okay.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I am trying to work on a new fanfiction for Monday storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for another new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I am sorry that there was no chapter last week. I was super sick and just needed to rest which was the best thing for me. I am about to start writing our Valentine's day Special!

Chapter 4

Kurt had managed to escaped the CIA. They had mistaken Kurt as a bad guy when they took him because of his undercover. Tasha walked into the safe house.

"Did you give Jane an update?" Kurt asked her.

"Not yet but we will. Kurt, are you sure that it's a good idea to go after the CIA? It could ruin our relationship with them." Tasha revealed to him.

"I know but it's the best thing. Naz is the leak in our organization and we need to clear out all the leaks between our two organizations because it is going to be bad." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay." Tasha responded to her friend. She walked out of the house. She knew that she was going to have Jane about him.

Jane walked into Patterson's lab to see that the director was in there. She knew that he was not happy that Jane was pregnant with Kurt's baby.

"Where is he?" She asked them.

"We don't know yet." He said to her as Tasha came into the room.

"Hey Jane, we need to talk." Tasha responded to her hoping not to raise any noticed by the director. She knew that Patterson knew that Kurt was deep undercover.

"Okay, Let's talk outside." Jane responded to her with a smile.

Jane and Tasha walked out the room and into the next room.

"Okay, just calm down. We have news about Kurt but we can't let it out. Kurt is okay. He is in a safe house." Tasha revealed to her hoping to calm her down.

"When do I get to see him? I need to make sure that he is okay." Jane responded to her.

"I will talk to him about it and let you know." Tasha said to her before leaving the room. Tasha knew that she was going to need to go talk to Kurt about letting Jane see him. She could tell that Jane was ready to be with him.

Tasha had went back to the safe house to see that Kurt was looking at a picture of Jane. She could tell that her boss was missing her as well as she was missing him.

"She misses you." Tasha said to him. "She wants to see you."

"She can't. It is not safe for her right now." Kurt responded to her. "We just need to work on this case and get it done so I can get home."

"That is the plan." Tasha responded to him with a smile.

Tasha had decided to go check in on Jane that night at Kurt's place. She knew that Jane was all alone. She knocked on the door and saw Jane open the door.

"Hey, He is okay." Tasha responded to her.

"When can I see him?" Jane asked her friend.

"Right now, it is not safe." Tasha responded to her friend. "I know that Kurt misses you and I know that you miss him."

"I just want to see him." Jane responded to her.

"I know and so does Kurt. He will be home soon." Tasha responded to her.

That night both Kurt and Jane were not able to sleep as good as they would want. Kurt could not wait for this case to be done so that way he go home.

Two weeks had gone by before Kurt was finally able to come home. He walked into headquarters and found Jane running towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It is okay. I am fine." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so scared that you were going to be hurt." Jane responded to him.

"I just want to take you home." Kurt said to her. He felt bad that he was not able to see Jane before the two weeks.

It was almost Super Bowl weekend, Kurt had talked to Jane about inviting the team to watched the game which most of their friends agree to come. Kurt and Jane had grown closer over the past few weeks. They had enjoyed their date nights.

"Jane, during the last case that I was gone for the past two weeks and I thought about things and I want us to give our relationship a chance." Kurt pleaded with her.

"I think that it is a good idea." She said to him. She was almost seven months pregnant with their first baby. "When you were gone, I was so scared that I would not be able to see you again and I don't want to live like that again."

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and lean into give her a small kiss. Kurt and Jane pulled apart and headed to watch the game.

"I am so glad that you too are finally going to make your relationship work." Tasha said to her friends. She had managed to forgive Jane from what she had done with.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy chapter four of this storyline. I can't believe that yesterday was Valentine's Day! I tried my best to write a Valentine's day storyline for Kurt and Jane. I actually posted two different verison of 14 days until Valentine's day and it did not work so I decided just to add Valentine's day into this storyline.

Chapter 5

It had been two months since Kurt and Jane decided to give their relationship a chance. He knew that he needed to make Valentine's day big for them since it would be their first. Jane walked into their home office to find Kurt doing something.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" She asked him since he close the computer very fast. She was four weeks away from her due date and did not want to go that far.

"Nothing. Just finishing some case files that needed to be finished." Kurt lied to her with a smile. He was hoping the smile would fool her a little bit.

"Kurt, don't lie to me. You are not a very good one. What is going on?" She called his buff.

"Okay, I wanted to take you somewhere and show you how much that I love you. Also how happy I am that you chose to be with me." Kurt pleaded with her.

"Babe, I told you that I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay home and relax. We only have two more weeks until this baby will be here. We need to make sure that we are ready." Jane responded to him.

"Our life is going to change the minute that this baby is here and I don't want to lose any time with you before the baby is here. I guess that if you want to stay here than that is fine with me. I just want to make sure that you are happy." Kurt responded to her with a smile. He knew that he was going to more his plans around a little bit to make it work which he was fine with.

The night before Kurt's surprise, he had a hard time sleeping. He decided to take it up with nervous because he did not know if she was going to say yes or no. He finally got to sleep when Jane woke him up.

"What is wrong?" He asked her as she woke him up.

"I think that it's time to go to the hospital." She responded to him as she got helped out of bed. "Kurt, I don't know if I can do this. I am scared."

"Babe, everything is going to be okay." He responded to her as he helped her get ready to the hospital. They got to the hospital around three in the morning. They managed to get set up in the hospital. She was only 7 cems dilated at the time that they check her in.

Three hours later, Kurt and Jane welcomed their daughter into the world on Valentine's day.

"Can you believe that we have this little girl as a Valentine's day present?" Jane said to him.

After a few hours of resting and spending time with their newborn daughter, Kurt invited the team to meet their daughter.

"Oh my goodness, she is so cute." Patterson said to her friends.

"Yes she is but we are a little bias because we are her parents." Kurt responded to her.

After the family and team visit the family at the hospital, Kurt and Jane were enjoying some time together.

"I am sorry about ruining Valentine's day. I know that this was not your plan and you were worried about it." She said to him.

"Honey, you did not ruin Valentine's day. You made it better than what I would ever believe it could be. I wanted to make it prefect since it was our first one but I am so happy that you and I have this little girl to celebrate on Valentine's day." Kurt said to her with a smile. "What would make me more happier is if you would marry me?"

"Yes, I would love to marry you." She said to him with a smile and a kiss.

A few days later

Kurt and Jane were having the whole team at the house to reveal the good news. They knew that the team would be all over their new baby.

"So we have some news to share with you all." Kurt said to his team.

"Tell me that you guys are not pregnant again this soon." Patterson joked to them.

"We are not pregnant. We are going to get married." Kurt responded to her as Jane showed her the ring. They were all happy.

"So do you know when you are going to get married?" Patterson asked them.

"We have not figured out the wedding date just yet. We might wait until she is a little bit older." Kurt responded to her as the baby started to cry. "Here I will take her."

Jane watched as her boyfriend picked up their daughter and bring her to Jane. She had went to pick up the nursery cover to make sure that she did not show any thing that the rest of the team.

"So are you guys excited about the wedding and this new adventure?" Tasha asked her.

"Yeah, it is something brand new for the both of us." Kurt responded to her.

"When do you want the wedding?" Tasha asked him.

"Yes, I am ready for the wedding to be here any day. I just don't want to wait but Jane wants the baby a little bit older than what she is now." Kurt responded to her.

The team stayed there for another couple of hours before heading home. Kurt and Jane just relaxed for the rest of the night.

Author Note: I hope that everyone has a great week and I will see you next week. If there are any updates make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34 where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I am just trying to make sure that I get as much writing done as I can between this weekend since the girls don't have school until Tuesday. I was almost tempted to have two chapters which we might ended up. It just depends on how much writing, I can get done. We have about 14 more chapters after this one.

Chapter 6

Kurt was not looking forward to going back to work. It had barely been a week since they brought home their daughter. Kurt woke up to find that Jane was already out of bed. He walked into his daughter's room and noticed that Jane or the baby were not there. He walked right back out of the room and headed downstairs. He could smell coffee so he headed downstairs.

"Jane, what are you doing? You are supposed to be sleeping." Kurt said to her.

"I know but I am not tired plus I know that it's your first day back to work." Jane responded to him with a smile.

"Honey, I want you to get the rest that you need. I can managed to get ready in the morning." Kurt responded to her before giving her a small kiss. Jane watched as her boyfriend finished getting ready for work. He walked back into the kitchen and gave her a small kiss.

"I will see you when I get home." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"okay. Please be safe. I love you." She responded to him.

Jane watched as he left the room. Jane made herself some breakfast while the baby was sleeping. It had been a few hours so Jane decided that she wanted to surprise Kurt at work. She got the baby changed and dress. This would be her first outing to their work. She loaded her daughter up in the car and got in herself. She got to his work within twenty minutes and unloaded the car. She walked into the building and headed upstairs. She walked into the office and found Kurt on the phone.

They decided to wait for him to get off the phone. Kurt looked up from his phone and his girls. He quickly got off the phone and smiled at them.

"Hey, I did not know that you girls were coming." He said as he got out of his chair and walked around. He picked up our little girl.

"Did you have a good morning?" She asked him.

"Yeah but I missed you girls so much." He said as he gave her a small kiss. They spent a few minutes before deciding to head home. They were going to have Sarah and Sawyer over at their apartment.

Kurt and Jane managed to get their daughter down for her nap before starting to work on wedding things. Jane was super excited that they had a date. They had decided on March 20, 2017. They knew that was also the start of the new season so that made them happy. They were going to tell Sarah and the team later in the week.

Kurt and Jane managed to invite the whole team over to the apartment. Kurt was making dinner when Jane walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie." Jane said to him as she walked closer to him. He gave her a small kiss.

"Hey babe." Kurt responded to her as he went back making dinner. "What time is everyone going to be here?"

"In about twenty minutes so you better finished up." Jane joked at him with a smile.

"You are lucky that I know that you are joking." He responded to her with another kiss. They were interpreted by their daughter's crying.

"Must be time to eat again." Kurt said to her as he watched her walked over to where their daughter is at. He watched his girls go into the room. About twenty minutes later, everyone started to show up.

"Hey, where's Jane and the baby?" Patterson asked her friend.

"She went to feed the baby. She will be right back." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay. So any news about the wedding?" Patterson and Tasha both asked at the same time.

"You girls are just going to have wait and find out." Kurt responded to the girls. He was really hoping that Jane would hurry up and come back out.

Jane came out about five minutes later. She had managed to lay the baby down for her nap.

"Where is she? We want to hold her." Tasha asked her.

"She is taking a nap right now." Jane responded to her. "Plus we don't want you to be distracted when we tell you the news."

"Did you pick a date?" Patterson asked her.

"Yes, we did. We chose March 20, 2017." Jane responded to the team.

"OH my goodness! Congrats!" Patterson responded to her as she gave hugs.

They kept celebrating for the rest of the night. They knew that they were going to have to start planning their wedding. After the team left, Kurt and Jane started to thinking about what they want to do.

"What do you think about doing a courthouse wedding and then doing a big party afterwards?" Kurt asked her.

"Is that what you want?" Jane asked him.

"I really don't care as long as you are by my side." Kurt said to her before leaning in to give her a kiss but got interrupted by the baby again. "I will go get her."

Jane watched as he got up to go get their daughter. She could not believe how lucky she got with him by her side.

Author Note: Alright I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I decided March 20, 2017 for the wedding because that is when Spring is here. I hope we don't get any more snow! I will see you guys next week for another new chapter unless something happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I am going away this weekend for a little vacation so I need to make sure that I have the next chapter done before I go.

Chapter 7

Kurt and Jane had less than four weeks until their wedding and they were both excited for the wedding. Kurt just wanted to enjoy some time with his girls so he planned a vacation for them. They ended up wanting to go to Florida for about a week. He had also invited his sister and nephew.

"Kurt, are you sure about this?" Jane asked him as she was packing their daughter's items for the trip.

"Yeah, I think that we need it. Just trust me." Kurt said to her with a small smile on his face.

"Kurt, I am just nervous about this." She responded to him.

"Babe, it's her first trip and I get why you are nervous but she will be okay. She is going with one of the best assets that the FBI has and her father who happens to be an FBI agent himself. Just relax." Kurt responded to her with another small smile.

"Okay." Jane responded to him.

He was a little surprised that she was not fighting with a lot more but knew why she was nervous. The truth was that he was also nervous about it but had faith that everything was going to be fine.

They loaded up the car and headed to the airport. Kurt knew that he was not sure if his sister and nephew were coming or not.

"So have you heard from your sister or nephew?" Jane asked him.

"Not yet. I am hoping that she is going to come but if not then it will be the three of us." Kurt responded to her with a smile. He was kinda hoping that his sister would not come so that way it would be the three of them.

"I am starting to think that you want it to be just the two of us." Jane called him out on this.

"Would it be bad if I admit it?" Kurt asked her with a smile. "Okay, I am hoping just a little bit that it will be just the two of us okay. I just want to spend time with my girls before work picks back up. I just want to make sure that I make you girls feel special."

"We are always busy at work. We know that you love us. You always make us feel special when you are home." Jane responded to him with a smile on her face.

Kurt and Jane made it to the airport and started their checking in. The couple got every thing check about twenty minutes later and started to head to the security.

"She needs to be changed." Jane said to him.

"Okay." He responded to her with a smile.

Jane and their daughter headed into the bathroom to get their daughter's diaper change. She came back out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, everything is okay. There was a woman looking in the bathroom at me with all these tattoos. Kurt, I think that it's best that we need to get them removed. Patterson already has them in the computer." Jane responded to him.

"Is that what you want?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah. I can not handle people looking at me that I am some kind of bad mother for having all these tattoos." Jane responded to him.

"Listen to me. You are not a bad mother. You are the best mother that I could asked for our child." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

Jane and Kurt boarded the plane and headed to Florida. They managed to get to their hotel and just settle in. Kurt check his phone to see if his sister is coming.

"Is she coming?" She asked him.

"Yes from what she says. She got on her plane with Sawyer." He responded to her. "I guess he found out about our trip with the baby and wants to see his cousin."

"I am glad that he wants to spend time with her." Jane responded to him with a smile. She was glad that he loves her. "I figured when I was pregnant that he would be a great big cousin and a little nervous that he would be upset about him losing his attention from uncle Kurt."

"Jane, he is happy that he has a new baby cousin. He's not jealous over her. I promised him that we would still be able to have one on one time with each other." Kurt revealed to her before giving her a kiss.

Since Kurt's sister was not going to be until later that night, they decided to take a small nap since they were going to go to the firework show later that night. Sarah and Sawyer got in around 8pm and Kurt went to go pick them up.

"I still can't believe that you have a baby." Sarah said to her brother.

"I know. It is crazy to think that I have a little one with Jane." Kurt responded to her.

"Why is that?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Because of what she chose to do. She made me think that she was Taylor and she was not her. I did not think that I would get over that." Kurt responded to her.

"But did you not tell her that she was Taylor?" She asked a little confused.

"Yes, I know but still she did not make the right choice. How was she remembering things that she was not there for." Kurt responded to his sister.

"But you forgave her for it. Right?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Yes of course." Kurt responded to his sister before they got hit by another car.

The car accident cause both Sarah and Kurt to pass out along with Sawyer. When Kurt woke up to find the people taking Sawyer out of the car.

"Sawyer!" Kurt yelled for his nephew as his sister started to wake up.

Author note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that Spring is about to come. This weekend, we are taking a little break from all social media and that means that there will not be a live tweet on Friday for the other show but I should be able to watch Blindspot on Thursday. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to turn your clocks ahead an hour on March 12th! Someone said that the last chapter was a little short and I do wish that I had time to write more in the last chapter.

Chapter 8

Jane walked into the hospital where Kurt and Sarah brought in after the car accident. She walked over to the nurse station wanting to know where Kurt is.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Kurt Weller is?" Jane asked the nurse that was sitting there.

"Why do you need to know?" The nurse asked her. She was in a bad mood.

"He is my fiancee. I need to know that he is okay." Jane responded to her.

"He is perfectly fine. He will survive it." The nurse revealed to her.

"You don't know that he is FBI." Jane responded to her. "Can I see him?"

"No, you may not. You have no direct relationship besides your engagement and that doesn't matter to me." She responded rudely to her.

"I want to speak to your manger." Jane responded to her.

"I am the manager." The nurse responded to her before Kurt's doctor came out.

"Ms. Doe?" the doctor asked for her.

"Yes." Jane responded to him as she walked towards him.

"By the way, nurse. Jane is part of his emergency contact so you need to let her in." The doctor ordered the nurse and had Jane followed him. The doctor took her into the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Jane said to him as she rushed to his side. Kurt had an oxygen mask on. Jane watched as he went to move it. "Kurt leave it on."

"Babe, We need to find Sawyer." Kurt said to her.

"What are you doing? The police and our team are looking for him." Jane responded to him "I need you to relaxed and rest."

"Babe, I need to find him." Kurt responded to her before turning his attention to the doctor. "Where is Sarah? Is she okay"

"She is getting check out." The Doctor responded him.

"Okay thank God." Kurt responded to his doctor. Kurt started to relaxed right as Sarah and Reade came into the room. "Any news on Sawyer yet?"

"No, not yet." Reade said to her. "We will find him."

Kurt heard his sister's phone go off and he watched his sister check it.

"Oh my god! My baby!" Sarah screamed as she saw the text message. "His dad has him."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked his sister.

"Here." Sarah responded to her brother as she showed him her phone. Jane watched as Kurt started to move.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Jane asked her man. "You need to stay here."

"I have to go." Kurt said to her.

"Kurt, you need to rest." Jane said to him. "I know that you want to save him but I want to make sure that you are taken care of."

"Baby, it is my job to make sure that he is safe so I need you to trust me. I will come back and rest." Kurt responded to her before giving her a smile. Kurt knew that she was right but was not willing to admit. Jane knew that Kurt was not going to lay there while his nephew was out there.

"Kurt, I don't think that this is the best idea but I know that you are not going to sit there and wait. Just promise me two things that you will be safe." Jane responded to him before giving him a small kiss. "and that you will come back to us."

"I will baby. Trust me, I have to much to live for to leave you here to raise our daughter alone. Plus, I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress." Kurt teased her before giving her a kiss.

Jane watched as he left the room. She could not believe that this was happening right before their wedding. Sarah sat down on the bed.

"Maybe this is the sign that we should not get married." Jane said to Kurt's sister.

"No, it is not a sign. You and Kurt are prefect together. Look at my beatufiul niece, she is the daughter of the two strongest people that I know. " Sarah responded to her.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked her.

"Yes, I am sure. Plus my brother is extremely happy with you and I want to keep it that way. Let's go back to the hotel and try to get some sleep." Sarah responded to her. She wanted to keep strong for her son.

About an hour later

Kurt walked into the FBI headquarters and was greeted by the person in charge down there.

"I need you guys help saving my nephew. He has been taken by his father who is abusive. My sister has a restraining order against this man." Kurt revealed to them.

"Alright, We need to check it out before we start anything." the person said to him.

"You are wasting time. Every minute that little boy is with his father, his life is at risk." Kurt revealed to them while yelling at them.

"There is no reason to yell at us." The person said to him.

"Do you know who I am?" Kurt yelled at them.

"Sir, I will take you in if you don't stop yelling at us." the person countered at him. They could tell that Kurt was not going to stop yelling so they had no choice but to arrest him.

"Let me go. I am FBI!" Kurt yelled at them again. Before Kurt knew it, he was sitting in a cell. He must have been sitting in there for a good two hours before someone came into the room.

"So I see that you thought that you could use your team mates at the FBI to come after me. Nice try Kurt. Tell your sister that she will never see our son again." He said before walking out of the room. "Enjoy your stay"

Author Note: There will be more of this part of the storyline. Will Sawyer make it home enough time before Kurt's wedding? What has his dad done to him? The next chapter will have Sawyer and introduction of his father along with Kurt's sister. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: We are one week away from being half way through of this storyline. We are just one week away from the wedding. Thank you all for reviewing and letting me know what you think of each chapter. Here is to chapter 9.

Chapter 9

"This is great. I am doing more bad than good for my nephew. I need to get out of here." Kurt said to himself. He was not paying attention when Jane came walking to the room.

"Thank God that you are okay." She said to him as she gave him a smile. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Kurt responded to her with a small smile. "I just need to get out of here so I can find Sawyer. He is with his father."

"The man that was abusive to Sarah and him. We need to get him out of there, but first we need to get you out of here. Tell me what happen?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I am starting to think that he knows the people that works here and is using them for his own agenda." Kurt responded to her.

"So do you want me to talk to Director to get you out of here?" She asked him right as the men came in the room.

"There is no need for that. We talked to the director ourselves. He said that you were who you said you were. We are letting you out." The man said as Jane walked out of the way. She watched as Kurt walked out of the cell. He wrapped his arms aroud her. "Don't talk here."

They waited until they got outside and into the car since it was the best place for them to talk.

"It is okay. I am fine. Why don't we work together on finding him? It's the best way to find him." Kurt said to her.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Jane asked to him.

"We need to track the van that took him and go from there." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay, so let's get started. Do we need to bring in our team?" Jane asked him.

"I think that it's the best idea to bring in our team." Kurt responded to her. Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed the team. They found the man that took Sawyer for his father about three hours later. They brought the man into the room in a warehouse.

"Tell me where my nephew is!" Kurt yelled at him.

Jane could tell that he was upset about what was going on with his nephew and she could not blame him for it. After a few minutes, Reade finally pulled Kurt away from the suspect.

"Alright, his father hired me to take him. I did not want to and I felt bad about it but I had no choice. He is my boss." the man said to him.

"Where did you take him to?" Kurt asked him.

"To an apartment. It is just two blocks down." He responded to him.

"Let's go." Kurt said to him before walking towards Jane. "Babe, I need you to go back to my sister and our baby. I need to make sure that they are safe and that is with you. I also need to make sure that you are safe."

"Okay." She responded to him before giving her a kiss. "I love you. Promise me that you will stay safe."

"I love you too and I will stay safe. Tell Sarah that I will bring Sawyer home to her." Kurt responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

Kurt and the team managed to find a warehouse where they thought he was with Sawyer. Apparently, Sawyer had left a clue to his uncle letting him know that they were going.

"We need to get back to the girls. He is going after Sarah." Kurt said to his team.

"Alright, let's go." Reade responded to him as they headed out of the room. Reade could not believe that he was going after her.

A few hours later, Sarah and Jane were still waiting word from the team about Sawyer. Jane decided that it was time for some tea to relax until the boys got back. She walked back into the living room where Sarah was sitting.

"It is going to be okay." Jane said to her. "Kurt will bring him back. We just need to trust him."

"I do trust him. I am just scared about what he will do to Sawyer's father." Sarah responded to her.

"Why?" Jane responded to him.

"Because I am here." His father appeared into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jane questioned him. "How long did you get in here?"

"Shorty after you got back. I also have our son still." He responded to Sarah.

"Where is Kurt?" Jane asked him.

"He is still searching for me." the man said right as the FBI got into the house.

"Put your hands up!" Kurt yelled at him. "You are under arrest for kidnapping."

"Uncle Kurt, don't arrest my dad. Mom was lying." Sawyer said to him before coming into the room.

"Buddy, your mom is not lying to you." Jane said to him as she walked closer to him. "From what uncle Kurt has told me that your dad almost cause your mom to died. He is not good man."

"You are lying to me." Sawyer responded to her right as Kurt had put his gun down since Reade had put his up. He walked over to his nephew.

"Buddy, listen to me. When have I ever lied to you?" Kurt asked to him.

"Never." he responded to him.

"When has Jane lied to you?" Kurt asked his nephew.

"Never." Sawyer responded to him.

"Listen, I know that you want to believe your father but he is the one that is lying to you. We love you and wants what is best for you." Kurt responded to him.

"Are you sure?" Sawyer asked him.

"Of course baby." Sarah interjected herself in the conversation.

Kurt got up and arrested Sawyer's father and took him to a local police station. Jane and Sarah managed to get the kids to bed. The baby was easy to get into bed but Sawyer wanted to see his uncle so it was making it a little harder.

"baby, I will send uncle Kurt in here as soon as he gets back." She said before she tucked her son in for the night. She knew that this was hard for him. Sarah walked out of the room and headed to find Jane sitting on the couch.

"Waiting up for Kurt?" Sarah asked her.

"Yeah, He should be back soon." Jane responded to her.

"Want some company?" Sarah asked her.

"Sure." She responded to her as she watched as Sarah sat down. She knew that she wanted to talk about the wedding.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" Sarah asked her.

"No. I just hope that Kurt is not nervous about marrying me." Jane said to her.

"He is not. I know that for sure. He loves you and wants to be with you for the rest of your lives. Plus you two make the cutest kids." Sarah revealed to her.

"We only have one child so far." Kurt said as he was announcing his appearance there.

"When did you get here?" Sarah asked him.

"Just a minute ago." He responded to her. "And you don't have to worry about Sawyer's father getting out again. I made sure that he is gone for good." Kurt responded to her.

"How can we be sure?" Sarah asked him.

"Because I made sure that he went away for a while then once he gets out there is a restraining order in place against him. He won't be able to get to you or Sawyer." Kurt responded to her.

"By the way, speaking of Sawyer, he wants you to go in and talk to him." Sarah revealed to her brother with a smile.

"Okay." Kurt said to her before walking out of the room. Jane took it as her clue to head to bed. Kurt would be in there in a few minutes. Jane must have been tired than what she thought she was because the next thing that she knew that Kurt was climbing into bed.

They were both hoping that nothing would go wrong the week of their wedding.

The next morning, they woke up to find Sarah and Sawyer packing to go home.

"Where are you guys going?" Kurt asked his sister.

"Back home. It's the right call after what happen." Sarah responded to her brother. He knew that what happen had spooked her but he hoped that she would not give into fear.

"Sarah, Can we talk?" Kurt asked his sister.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she left the room. Kurt knew that his sister was upset about what happen.

"I want to talk about why you are running away from this." Kurt responded to his sister.

"I am not running away. I am trying to make sure that my son doesn't get hurt again." Sarah claimed to her brother.

"By taking him away?" Kurt asked his sister. "That's not right."

"Kurt, I don't want him to get hurt. It's my job to make sure that my son is safe and that is what I am going to do." Sarah responded before leaving the room.

Author Note: Alright so this chapter happen to be a little longer than what I thought but we have just this chapter before the wedding chapter. I figured that I might break t up into two chapters and have the wedding featured mostly in the second chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: This week, we are hoping to beat our last week's word count so let's see if we can do it. Also we are half way through this storyline and it's the wedding chapter. I might end up breaking this chapter into two and have a posting on Friday but I will let you know on twitter.

Chapter 10

"I am sorry Kurt but I have to leave. I will see you guys at the wedding." Sarah said before leaving with Sawyer. Kurt did not hear Jane come walking up behind him.

"Where did Sarah go with Sawyer?" She asked him.

"She went to go home. I guess that the kidnapping scared her a lot more than what she was letting on." Kurt responded to her with a small smile. "I am just going to give her some time."

"Okay." She responded to him.

Kurt walked out of the room and headed upstairs. Jane knew that he was upset with what his sister did but it did freak her out a little bit to much. Truth be told that it freaked her out about the kidnapping. She walked upstairs and went to bed. The next morning, she woke up to find that Kurt had managed to wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she saw that he was still sleeping. After a few minutes, she could hear their daughter starting to cry so she had to disentangled herself from him and go get her daughter.

"Good morning baby girl." She said to her daughter as she picked her up. "Did you sleep good?"

Kurt and Jane had agree that every other night they would switch to get up with her. Last night was Kurt's night to be getting up. Jane was happy that they were going home tonight.

They spent a few hours as a family before heading back to NYC. Kurt and Jane managed to get the baby asleep for bed time before resting on the couch.

"Are you scared?" Kurt asked her.

"About what?" She asked him.

"The wedding." Kurt responded to her.

"Babe, I am not scared. I am excited that I finally get to call you my husband." She responded to him with a smile.

"Me too but as long as I get to call you my wife." He replied to her with a small kiss. They spent the time together before heading upstairs to bed.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and noticed that Jane was still sleeping. He figured that their daughter must have kept her up all night. He started to hear their daughter starting to fuss so he went to check on her.

"hey, now. Don't wake up mommy." Kurt said to his daughter. He started to pick her up before heading to get her a bottle. Kurt managed to get her all fed before Jane woke up.

"Thank you for letting me sleep while you took care of her." Jane responded to him.

"No problem love." Kurt responded to her with a smile. He watched as she took their daughter out of his arms. "I need to get ready for work."

Jane watched as he got ready to go to work. She was planning to go back to work in about four weeks after their wedding.

"Please promise me that you will be safe. I love you." Jane said to him. They have about four days until their wedding.

"I will do my best. I love you too. I love both of my girls." Kurt responded to her as he gave both of them a kiss.

"We love you too." She responded to him.

Around ten pm, Kurt came home to find everyone sleep. He got ready to go to work. Tonight was his night to get up with their daughter. He was happy that he only had two more days until he was on his vacation for their wedding.

The next morning

Kurt groan at his alarm clock. He only had one more morning to wake up like this and he was happy that he was going to be a married man in forty-eight hours.

"Kurt, turn it off and get ready for work." Jane said as she turned over and fall back to sleep. She knew that her daughter would not be awake for about another hour.

"I don't want to get out of bed yet. I just want to take one of my sick day and spend time with my girls." Kurt responded to her with a smile as he cuddle into her.

"Are you sure that you can do that?" Jane asked him. She really did not want to talk him out of it.

"I am the boss but I do need to call the team to let them know that I am going to take a little me time with my girls." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

Kurt moved over and pulled out his phone to text the team about today's plans. He turned off the phone and fell back to sleep only to be woke about an hour later to their daughter crying.

They got their busy day started by relaxing. Kurt can't believes that he is missing this all day long while he is at work.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking about how you do this all day long. Also how much I miss during the time that I am at work missing you girls." He responded to her.

"Honey, you are not missing that much. She just eats and gets her diaper change." She responded to him with a smile.

They spend the rest of the day together with each other. After they put her to bed, they just relaxed and enjoy the rest of the night together.

It was the night before the wedding and Kurt could not believe that Jane was going to stay the night at Tasha per tradition. He did not understand it since they already had a child together.

"Babe, please don't go." Kurt said to her.

"But I have to go. Tasha planned a girls night with all the girls at work. Plus I have the baby with me." Jane said to him.

"Actually how about we comprise and I keep our daughter, why you just enjoy the night with the girls and sleep. I will take care of her." Kurt responded to her with a smile. He knew that she might go for it.

"Okay, are you sure?" Jane asked him.

"Yes, I am sure. Plus if you are well rested then we will have a wonderful wedding night." Kurt responded to her as he was planning something.

Kurt watched as his soon to be wife left their place. He knew that it would be only for one night and that made it worth it. He got settled into the night when their daughter started to cry. He went to go pick her up and take her back to the couch.

"Hey baby girl. I know you miss mommy but you will see her tomorrow. She will be in the most beautiful dress and I know that I can't wait for it." Kurt said to his daughter with a smile.

They enjoyed the rest of the night together before going to bed. Kurt ended up bringing her into the bed for the night. He managed to take a picture and send it to Jane.

Meanwhile, Jane was enjoying her time with the girls but missed Kurt badly. They had been messaging all evening with check up on their daughter.

The next morning

Kurt woke up after getting a few hours of sleep. Kurt and Jane had managed to conceive his sister to take care of their daughter during the honeymoon. Kurt was happy to see that the boys came into the room. They were getting dress for the wedding while Jane and the girls were getting their hair and nails done.

"Which one are you more excited about the wedding or the honeymoon?" Tasha asked Jane.

"I can't decide if I am more excited about it. I just want to be with Kurt." Jane responded to her friend.

"I know that he wants to be with you." Tasha responded as Sarah walks into the room with her baby girl. Jane walked over and picked her daughter up.

"Hi baby girl. I missed you so much. Where you a good girl for daddy?" Jane asked her daughter knowing that she was not able to answer her.

They got ready for the wedding and headed to the church. Jane was starting to get a little nervous about it.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Sarah said to her with a smile.

"I know." She said to her.

The wedding had started and Jane had started to get more nervous until she got to the spot where Kurt was.

"Hi, babe. You look amazing." Kurt said to her.

They were officially married about twenty minutes later and started to go to the reception. Three hours later, Kurt and Jane were starting their honeymoon. They went to Hawaii where they enjoyed two weeks there.

A few days into their honeymoon, Kurt and Jane decided to leave their hotel room to see some sights. They went to Diamond Head and Pearl Harbor.

"Wow, this is hard to see." Jane said to her husband as they left the Pearl Harbor.

"Yeah, I know it was." He responded to her.

The morning that they left Hawaii, they were nice and relaxed. They got on to their plane and just relaxed it.

They finally made it back home to find his ex-girlfriend standing there with a three year old little boy that look like Kurt.

"Kurt, what is going on?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know." He responded to her. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure." Jane let the room not understanding what is going on but knew that Kurt would tell her soon.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked his former girlfriend.

"Because I need your help. I take that back, our son needs to your help." She responded to him.

"You have the nerve to asked me for help when you come into my house and upset my wife." Kurt responded to her.

"Your wife?" The girl asked. "I did not know that you were married."

"I got married about two weeks ago but this is not about me. I want a DNA test to prove that he is mine." Kurt responded to her. "I remember how many times you lied before."

"Kurt, I can promise you that I am not lying about this." She said to him.

"I need you to leave until I get the DNA test results." He responded to her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because I have a daughter and a wife to think about. Not to mention that little boy is scared out of his mind right now." Kurt said to her.

"Okay" She said as Jane started to walk back into the room.

"Kurt, Sarah just called and said that she is bringing our baby back." Jane responded to him.

"Okay, honey. She was just leaving." Kurt replied to her. Kurt watched as she left the room. He was hoping that she would stay gone but knew that he should not hold his breath. He needed to figure out how to tell Jane about the little boy.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" She asked him.

"I will soon." Kurt responded to her. He first wanted to make sure that it was the truth on what he had been told before telling anyone.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that you all remember to watch Blindspot tonight. I will end up watching it tomorrow night and try to tweet. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for another new chapter.


	11. chapter 11

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I did try to make sure that last week's word goal is this week's word goals so let's see if I can do it. We only have nine more chapters left in this storyline.

Chapter 11

Kurt walked into the bedroom and just sat on his bed. He could not believe that she was back in the picture. He really hoping that this would not destroy his family with Jane. Kurt did not noticed that Jane walked into the room.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, I am fine." He lied to her before getting off the bed.

Jane could tell that her husband was pulling away from her so she decided to walk near him. Kurt could feel her wrap her arms around him.

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever happen between you and her, happen before our relationship. I trust you." Jane responded to him.

"I know, I just. I am worry because this is not something that we can over look. If she has my son, I am going to have co-parent with her. I know that this is going to be hard for you." Kurt responded to her.

"Kurt, it is okay." Jane revealed to her husband before giving him a small kiss.

"I just want you happy."Jane revealed to her husband.

"I am with you two with me." Kurt responded to her.

"We will always be here for you." Jane revealed to her husband with a smile. After a few minutes, they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be your sister." Jane responded to her husband.

Kurt went to go let his sister into the house. He was happy to see his daughter. It had been two weeks since he saw his baby girl.

Two weeks later

Kurt had finally told Jane about the ex-girlfriend and they had scheduled a DNA test. Kurt spent a few times with the little boy and he had to admit that he looked like him.

This morning, Kurt woke up knowing that he could be finding out if he had two children. He really hoped that it was just one but knew that he was going to be there for his son if the little boy turned out to be his. Kurt looked down and smiled when he saw his wife cuddling up against him. He only had a few more days until she returned to work and truth was. He was ready for her to come back.

Jane could feel that her husband was watching her sleep and she did not want to ruin it until their daughter started to cry. She could feel her husband start to move so she could stay "sleeping". She over heard her husband on the baby monitor.

"Hey baby girl. I know today is a big day. We are going to find out if you have a big brother or not. I have a feeling that you have a big brother. Depending on the results, mommy and I are going to talk about it." Kurt responded to his daughter. Jane knew that Kurt wants to make sure that he is not cut out of his son's life anymore. She decided to get out of bed and head to their daughter's room.

"What mommy doesn't know is that I knew that she was fake sleeping this whole time but shh, we won't tell her." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"How the heck did you figured that out?" She asked her husband.

"Because I know you." He responded to her. She walked in and sat next to her family. "So I think depending on the results. We need to decide what comes next."

"I know, I agree with that." She responded to her husband. "I know that this is going to be hard both me and that little boy but we need to do what is best for him."

Kurt and Jane just sat there and hanged out with each other before Kurt had to work. Jane was happy that she was going to go back to work soon. Kurt looked down at his watch.

"I need to start getting ready to work. I will see you later." Kurt revealed to her before giving her a small kiss.

This was part of the day that he did not care about. He wished that he could have just stayed at home with his girls and locked the door.

Few hours later

Jane and Kurt were waiting for results of the DNA test. Jane could tell that her husband was nervous about this.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We will make it work." Jane promised her husband with a smile.

"I know but I am a little worried about this." Kurt responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

They got word that Kurt is not the father of the little boy but had a small match. He walked over to his ex-girlfriend.

"Did you sleep with my father?" Kurt asked his ex-girlfriend. Jane could tell that he was a little bit upset to find out that he had a half brother through his father. He could not believe that she would sleep with his father.

"Yes, Kurt." She responded to him.

"Why would you pretend that Kurt was the father of your child when it's his father? How sick are you?" Jane responded to his ex-girlfriend.

"I will explain but not in front of my son. Please Kurt, can we go somewhere and talk?" she responded to him and Jane.

Jane could not believe this. It was so hard to know that her husband was facing this.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is on the short side compared to last week but it's going to be a very busy week and I just want to relax. I should be able to live tweet Blindspot this week and so that is good right. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I can't believe that we have only eight more chapters. This week, we have Spring Break on Friday. Sarah is back in this chapter along with Sawyler.

Chapter 12

"Kurt, Can we please go somewhere and talk?" She asked him again.

Jane could not believe the nerve of this woman. She knew that Kurt needed some answers on this.

"Sure, but at later time. I need to go talk to my sister about this and filled her in on the news." Kurt revealed to her.

"Kurt, please don't. She already hates me because I broke your heart. Please don't make her hate me even more. Think about your brother." She responded to him.

"This is something that I can't keep from my sister. She has the right to know that she has another brother out there and if she hates you than that's her call not mine." Kurt warned her. He reached for Jane and their daughter. He just wanted to go home.

They got home and Kurt gave her a small smile. She could tell that he was still upset about this.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked him.

"You know apart of me wishes that he was mine but now we are brothers. He is going to find out what our father was like and there is nothing that I can do to protect him." Kurt responded to her.

"Kurt, your father made choices that affect him. Your brother loves you and you love him. I have seen it. Your brother will see that he has a chance to be a better man than your father. Your father might have made some bad choices that we don't agree with but you have the choice to make it right. I know that you will." Jane responded to her husband.

Kurt knew that his wife was right. He knew that he had a chance to make things right.

"I am thinking about adopting him but I need to talk to Sarah to make this choice." Kurt responded to her.

"I figure that you would make that choice and I think that it's the right one." Jane responded to her husband with a smile. She could understand why her husband wanted to talk to his sister. This affected her the same way that it would take on their family.

Jane watched as her husband pulled out his cell phone to call her. Jane walked out of the room and headed to check on her daughter.

"Hey baby girl, did you have a good nap?" Jane asked her daughter. "I know that you can sense the tension on daddy but know that he loves you very much."

Author Note: I ended up having to cut this chapter short. I have a nasty headache for the past three days so that has limited writing. This weekend, I will finished the next chapter and hopefully the next week after that. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: The best thing about being higher than your word count that you get to so some short chapters when you are really not feeling like writing. I can't wait for tomorrow. We are going to see Fast 8!

Chapter 13

Jane brought their daughter out to the living room to find Kurt sitting on the floor. She walked over to him.

"Kurt, are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know how I am supposed to feel. I think that there is something else going on. Maybe we should rerun the DNA test just to be safe but with Patterson doing it." Kurt responded to her.

"That might be a good idea." She responded to him.

Meanwhile, unkowning to Kurt and Jane, His ex-girlfriend picked up her cell phone and dialed an unknown person.

"He brought it. He doesn't know that he is the father of my son. Thank you for making it so that his father was his father." She said to the caller. "I am not sure about this Sandstorm. Is this about your daughter or my child?"

Kurt and Jane ended up having to live their lives until the DNA test could be run again. They had a daughter to think about. Kurt kept up with the idea of his father being the dad but knew that once the test results came back they would be taking him away from her.

"What was he like?" His "brother" asked him.

"Who?" Kurt asked him.

"Our father. Was he a good man?" He asked him.

"He had his moments." Kurt responded to him. Truth was that he did not know how to answer that. His father was not a good.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" He asked him.

"Sure, what about buddy?" Kurt asked him.

"I overheard mom talking to someone named Sandstorm. She thanked the person for changing the results. I don't think that your father is my father. I think you are." He responded to Kurt.

"Are you sure?" He said to him but before he had a chance to talk his mother walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Sure, mom." He responded to his mother. He was hoping that Kurt would not say anything.

Kurt managed to get back to the house before Jane went to bed. He knew that he needed to talk to her about what his son had said. He walked into their daughter's room. He smiled when he saw that Jane was just putting their daughter down so he walked over and gave his daughter a small kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, we need to talk about him." Kurt said to her.

"Okay." She responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. Next week we will work on our word count again and making it bigger again. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Hello everyone! Today we have a new chapter for this storyline. Be sure to check out our Easter special storyline that was posted on Sunday. I can't believe we only have six more weeks. This is going to be another short storyline.

Chapter 14

Later on Easter night, Kurt walked into the bathroom where Jane was trying to relax in the bathroom. He knew that they were going to need to talk about his little boy and how to comfront his mom about the lies that were told.

"I can't believe that she lied to us about him not being yours. What good did that do you or us in the matter?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know what she was thinking but I want to find out. We also need to figure out what we are going to do for my son." Kurt responded to her.

"I say that we take custody of him. He has the right to be in a stable home and I am not sure that his mother is able to provide that right now." She revealed to him.

"Okay, so let's start that process and get him out of there." Kurt responded to her.

The next morning, Kurt and Jane headed to his son's mom's house. He wanted to hear it from her. They had already set the paperwork in montion to get custody of his son.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" She asked him as she came out of the house.

"I am here to see my son." Kurt responded to her.

"What are you talking about? He is not yours." She lied to him.

"Oh cut the lies. We already know that he is my son. Why did you do it?" He asked her.

"I did not have a choice. She has my parents. She said that if I did not do what she wanted me to do. She was going to take him." She lied some more.

"Seriously? Do you ever tell the truth?" Kurt asked her as he was calling out her lies again. "I already know that your parents are dead."

"How?" She asked him.

"Because I am an FBI agent and can tell when someone is lying. I want to know what Shelbourne has to do with this." He responded to her.

"Kurt, I can't tell you and I am sorry. It is not that I don't want to tell you. I just can't." She responded to him.

"Good to know that I am going to take my child away from you to make sure that he is okay. I hope that you know that Shelbourne is not good." Kurt responded to her.

"I know but I don't have another choice at all." She said as their son comes walking out.

"Kurt, you are here." He responded to his father.

"Yeah buddy." Kurt responded to him.

"Are you mad at mommy?" He asked his father.

"No buddy. It's okay. I was thinking about having you come and stay at my house." Kurt revealed to his son.

"Mom, can I go?" Kurt watched as his son turned towards his mother.

"I don't mind if you go." She responded to him.

"Thank you mom." He said as he started to jump up and down. "I will go pack."

"Okay buddy." He responded to him. Kurt watched his son go upstairs before turning his attention back to her.

"Am I going to see him again?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet. Just give him time to adjust at my house and we will work something out." Kurt said as he was looking upstairs for his son. He was not there when he said that.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I can't believe that next week, we will be on chapter 15. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: After two weeks of having short chapters, I decided to make this one a little bit longer. I can't believe that this storyline is coming to a close. We have until the end of May with this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

Kurt managed to leave the place where his son was staying at. He knew that he was going to have to tell him that he was his father. He knew that this was going to confused him. He knew that his son was the one that told him that she was lying about it. They managed to get to the house and unloaded everything. Kurt watched as Jane came outside and watched them together. It was so sweet to see Kurt with his son like he was with their daughter. She watched as Kurt walked up with his son.

"Hey buddy, do you remember Jane?" He asked his son.

"Yep, I remember her. She was super nice to me the last time that I saw her." She responded to him.

Kurt watched as Jane interacted with his child. He knew that things were going to change when they have him full time. He knew that this was temporary for now. He just hope that it would come full time. Jane watched as her husband got his child ready for bed.

"Kurt, will I see mom again?" He asked his father.

"We will make arrangements. I need to tell you something." Kurt said to his son. "Do you remember the man that you were asking about how you thought he was your father?"

"Yeah what about him?" he responded to him.

"He is not your dad, I am." Kurt responded to him.

Jane smiled at the minute that he found out her husband had a little boy. She was so glad that he was going to be his father and not leave his family. Kurt managed to get his son down for the night before leaving the room. He smiled when he saw his wife standing there.

"Enjoying your watch?" Kurt asked his wife.

"Yeah, It is so so sweet to watch you with your son." Jane said to her husband.

"Thank you. I do try to be." He responded to her. "Is she down for the night?"

"Yeah, She fell asleep right before you got back with him." She told her husband with a smile.

"Does that mean that we get some time alone without our daughter?" He asked his wife.

"Of course." She responded to him. They headed into their room and just relaxed

The next morning

Kurt woke up first to hear his daughter crying. He got out of bed and headed into her bedroom. He stopped right outside her door when he heard his son talking to her.

"Hi, I guess that I am your big brother instead of your uncle." He started to say to her. "I always wanted a baby sister and now I have one and can't believe it."

He started to rocked her. Kurt looked through the door and smiled to see his children together.

"I am glad that Kurt got me away from my mom." he responded to his baby sister.

His son could not believe that his father was standing right there when he looked over.

"Did you hear everything that I just said?" His son asked him.

"Yes, buddy." he responded to his son as Jane came walking into the room.

"Everything okay?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah." He responded. "They were just talking about something."

"Oh, I see." She responded to him as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

Two weeks went by and Kurt had not heard anything from his son's mother until someone stopped by from the courts at FBI.

"Sir, may we talk for a minute?" The guy said to him.

"Sure, what about?" Kurt asked him.

"I got word from the courts saying that you now have full custody of your son also that she terminated her rights." He revealed to him.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt responded to him.

"I saw the paperwork myself." He responded to him. "I have to go back to work."

"Alright." Kurt responded to him.

Kurt watched as the guy left the room. He could not believe that his ex-girlfriend gave him up without a fight. He was not paying attention when Jane walked into the room.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jane asked her husband.

"Yeah, I was just surprised by the news that I got today." Kurt responded to her.

"What news is that?" Jane asked her husband.

"Well, it looks like we got our wish to have him full time plus a bonus surprise." Kurt responded to her. "She gave up her rights to him."

"Why would she do that?" Jane asked her husband.

"Maybe this time, she wants to do what is best for our son." Kurt responded to her.

"What are we going to tell him?" Jane asked him.

"The truth. It's the best thing for him." Kurt responded to her.

They stayed there for a few more hours before heading to pick up the kids. They arrived home around six pm.

They managed to get dinner finished in about thirty minutes while the kids were playing when they heard a big noise.

"Dad!" Kurt heard his son yell for him so they rushed out to the living room.

"It's okay buddy. You are safe." Kurt said before the door busted down. Kurt pulled his gun out but it was too late. Sandstorm was in the house.

Author Note: It is feeling nice to be ahead of the game. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I will see you guys next week for another new chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time expect for when I am really busy. Be sure to check out my other fanfiction account "Carson fan" for retired and soaps shows fanfic like Numb3rs.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: It's time for another new chapter of Find my way back. I can't believe that we have four more weeks. I am debating on another Blindspot storyline as soon as this one is finished.

Chapter 16

"What are you doing here?!" Kurt yelled at her. He wanted to know why she was here.

"I am here to see my daughter." Sandstorm said quietly.

"Get out! We don't want you anywhere near with our family." Kurt responded to her before showing her out of there. Kurt closed the door and walked over to give his wife and son a hug.

"What does she need?" Jane asked her husband.

"I don't know but we need to figure out how to stop this before it is to late." Kurt responded to her.

"I hate that our family is going to be at risk." Jane responded to her husband.

"I know me too. It might be time to move to a safe house that no one knows about just to keep you three safe." Kurt said to her.

"Dad, is she the one that mommy works for?" his son asked his father.

"I believe so but it's okay. She is not going to come after you again." Kurt said to his son.

Meanwhile, Sandstorm could not believe Kurt's actions against her. He owed her everything. She gave him his son, her daughter and granddaughter and he was acting like this. It was not right.

Sandstorm walked into the room to find Kurt's ex-girlfriend waiting for her. She was glad to see her because she wanted to talk about what Kurt did.

"How is my son?" She asked Sandstorm. She really did not want to talk about Kurt. She just wanted to make sure that her son was okay.

"He is fine." Sandstorm said to her. "I want to tell you what happen when I was there."

"Okay." She responded to her boss.

"It looks like Kurt has gotten really attached to Jane and might not her go to be a family with you and your son that you wanted. He is happy with her." Sandstorm revealed to her.

"This is not why I did this. I did it to make sure that my son would grow up to be happy and to have a spy. I still could not believe that you changed the DNA test to looked like I cheated on Kurt." she revealed to her.

"Listen my daughter, the plan was to get your sister away from Kurt and it did not work. The plan failed really bad." Sandstorm revealed to her.

"We might be mother and daughter but you care more about Remi and her brother Roman than me." she revealed to her.

"We were lucky that Remi did not remember who you were." She said to her daughter.

"The plan was to get you your man and his father together." Sandstorm revealed to her daughter.

"I need to go." She responded to her mother before leaving the room.

"Lauren, if you leave then don't come back here. You have nothing with Kurt anymore since you signed over your rights." She revealed to her daughter.

"And why is that? Because you forced me to signed over my rights to my son. I could not believe that." Lauren responded to her.

"You chose this not me." Sandstorm revealed to her daughter.

"No I did not." her daughter said to her mother. "I am done. You and Roman can figure things out without me. Just stay away from Kurt and his family along with me."

Sandstorm could not believe that her daughter was leaving her. She needed her right beside her and hoped that she would come back. Roman came walking into the room.

"Where is she going?" Roman asked her. "We need to get her back."

"I know but give her time. We will work in the meantime to get it done until she decides to come back. I know my daughter and she will be back." Sandstorm revealed to her son.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Kurt and Jane were relaxing while his son was reading his book when they heard a knock on the door.

"I am done with surprises today." Jane said as her husband got up to answer the door. She hoped that it was not her mother again. They were both surprised to find that it was Kurt's ex.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked her.

"Don't worry. I am not taking him. He is better off with you and Jane. You guys can protect him from my mother."

"Wait, Sandstorm is your mother?" Kurt asked a little shocked by the news.

"Yes. She is my mother. Kurt, I am sorry. I did not know that she was going to do this to you." She responded to him. Jane started to get up to walk over to her husband.

"Wait, I don't understand what is going on. How did you not tell me that you were my sister?" Jane asked her sister.

"We not biologically sisters. You were adopted along with your brother. I am sorry to say this but I never considered you as my siblings like my mother wanted me to." She revealed to her.

"Okay, get out. I am not going to let you talk to her like that." Kurt responded to his ex-girlfriend. He could not believe her nerve to talk to her like that. It is just wrong.

"I can't I need your help taking down our mother." She revealed to her ex and sister.

"What are you talking about?" He responded to her.

"She is planning something big and I want to stop it. I know that you work for the FBI." she said to her friend.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I hope that you have a wonderful week. I can't believe that we are on the final few chapters of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update most of the time.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. It feels really nice to be two weeks ahead on this storyline. This week, I hope to be finishing chapter 19 & 20\. Let me know if you want another Blindspot storyline.

Chapter 17

"Then why did you not come to me and tell me this when you came back?" Kurt asked her.

"Or me?" Jane chimed into the conversation.

"Jane, listen to me. It is nothing person to who you are now. I just knew who you were back when you remember me. You were horrible to me then and I really can not trust you again." She revealed to her sister.

"Look, I don't remember how I was to you growing up but I have change. We have children with my husband together and I did not know that mom was going to use both of us to get to him. We can stop her." Jane responded to her sister with a smile. Her sister knew that she was right. They could stop her. They just needed to come up with a plan.

"So what does she have plan?" He asked her.

"I remember that she was planning to use my child to her advantage. Kurt, we need to protect our little boy from her." She warned him.

"I know and we are going to protect him." Kurt responded to her as he gave her a hug.

"She forced me to sign away my rights to our son. It was not what I wanted to do." She revealed to him.

"I know and we are going to work something out. Okay?" Kurt said to her. He could not believe that Sandstorm had forced her to sign away her rights to her son. He knew that she loved her son so much.

"Listen, I don't want either of you two involve in this." Kurt said to the girls.

"Why? I have been in for the past few months." Jane said to her husband.

"And I have been there since mom came back." She responded to him.

"I am not losing either one of my children's mother to this woman. I can't lose you and neither can those kids." Kurt responded to the girls. They both knew that he was speaking the truth but the truth was that they allowed this stuff to happen and that was not right.

"Babe, I will be right back." She responded as she heard her daughter starting to cry.

Kurt watched as his wife left the room. He knew that he did not want to do this but had no choice. It was the right thing to do for all of them involved.

"I will see you guys soon." She said before leaving the room. Kurt headed back to their room and sat on the bed. Jane walked into the room about twenty minutes later.

"Hey, did she go back to the bed?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She responded as she sat down on the bed. "So did you mean what you said that you did not want me there?"

"Babe, I want you near me at all the time but sometimes, I need you to be here for the kids. They need to know that someone will be here to love them." Kurt responded to her.

"What about their father? They need him too." She responded to her husband.

"I know babe. I will get back to you guys when we get her. We can have a normal life." He responded to her with giving her a small kiss. "I love you."

"You too." She responded to him. She could understand what Kurt was saying. They finally when to bed about twenty minutes later.

The next morning, Kurt was the first to wake and take a shower when Jane woke up. She went to go check on the kids and get them ready to go. She headed back into the bedroom to find him finishing up. Kurt went to go make the kids their breakfast, well his son breakfast because their baby girl was just starting to eat solid food.

Jane come out about thirty minutes later to find him eating with their kids. They headed to drop them off at daycare before heading to work. They got to work and filled everyone in on what happen last night with his son's mother.

"Are you sure that she can be trusted?" they asked them.

"Yeah, she's telling the truth." She responded to them before someone walked in the room.

"Kurt and Jane, you need to come with me. There is something wrong at the kids daycare." The person said to them.

"Alright." She responded to him as they headed to the daycare. They got there in record time.

"I am so sorry." The lady revealed to them

"Wait what happen?" Kurt said as he grabbed his wife right after his son's mother.

"Someone came in here and claim to be both of the kids grandmother. We left the room and somehow she took both of the kids." the woman responded to him.

"Wait, the only people that have ever been on the list are me and my wife expect for my son's mother is able to pick him up." Kurt responded to the woman. "I am going to have your job for this."

Kurt left the room that someone took his children. He knew that he needed to get them back as soon as he could.

"What does this woman look like?" Jane asked her.

"I can't describe her but I can show you a picture." the woman said to her as she shows Jane the picture of the woman. She could not believe that it was Sandstorm.

"It's our mom." Jane said as she showed the picture to her sister.

"This is not good." She responded to her as Kurt walked into the room. "She has the kids but we are going to get them back."

Author Note: This is the end of this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it and I will see you next week with another chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: I can't believe that we only have two more weeks until the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that all the mothers had a wonderful Mother's day. Fair warning that this chapter will be short.

Chapter 18

It was Mother's Day and Kurt wanted to make sure that he did something special for Jane since it was her first Mother's Day. He woke up early that morning and got ready for the day. He walked out of the bedroom hoping that Jane would stay in bed. He walked into his daughter's room to find her awake.

"Good morning baby girl." Kurt said to his daughter. He loved mornings where he could spend time with his daughter. "Are you ready to make mommy some breakfast in bed?"

Kurt walked out of the room with his daughter when his son got out of bed.

"Dad, can I help you with breakfast for Jane?" He asked his father.

"Sure buddy. I am sure that she will love this." Kurt said to his son with a small smile. He was glad that his son was warming to Jane. He knew that it was hard for him to be away from his mom. "Hey, listen. We will call mommy later today okay?"

"Alright." He responded to his father. He missed his mother so much and this was a lot harder than they thought that it would be.

"I know that this has been hard on you since coming to live here with me and Jane but I know that your mom does love you and wants what is best for you." Kurt revealed to his son.

They started to make breakfast and got it done right as Jane was waking up. Kurt had took in some coffee for her and told her to stay in bed.

"Is Jane awake?" his son asked him as he came out of the bedroom.

"She is staying in bed for a little bit." Kurt said to his son as they finished up plating the breakfast before taking it into the bedroom.

"Happy Mother's Day, Jane." Kurt heard his son say to his wife.

"Thank you buddy." Jane responded to him with a smile.

Kurt and Jane ended up spending the day with the kids. They head to the zoo to let the kids enjoy before heading to dinner with their friends and family.

"Hello Remi." Jane heard causing her to turn around face her mother.

"What do you want?" Jane asked her mother.

"You will see." She said as everything went black.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this short chapter. I am a little too far ahead on the word count so I decided to do a short chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: It is time for the newest chapter of this storyline. This chapter, along with next one, will feature the season finale.

Chapter 19

Late last night, after the attack on FBI, Kurt was taken by the Secret Service agents. Jane did not managed to get any sleep since she was so worried about him. She had sent many text messages to him hoping that he would responded to her. She got to headquarters to find out what she could do.

"Still worried about him?" Patterson asked her.

"Yeah. If he was going to be gone this long then he would have told me." Jane responded to her friend.

"Don't worry, he will get in touch with you and the rest of us." Patterson responded to her with a smile.

"How do we know that?" Jane responded to her friend. She was really doubting him right now because of the lack of communication.

"You know that he loves you and those kids more than anything. He would do anything to make sure that you guys stayed safe." Patterson responded to her friend. "Maybe he has not been able to communicate with you because of where he is but we all know that he will."

"I know but it was hard to explain to his son if I don't understand it." She responded to her.

About three hours later, Kurt finally came back to headquarters where he was spotted by Jane. He knew that she was worried about him but he got out safe.

"Hey, it's okay." Kurt said to her as he gave her a small smile. "We just need to focus and stop her."

"Okay." She responded to him.

Kurt and Jane could not believe the car accident had her brother involved. He knew that they were going to have to talk about what happen.

"We need to get the story straight before anyone else knows what happen." Kurt said to her at the hospital.

"Why?" Jane asked him.

"Because this could end badly for the both of us. I know why you did it because it was for your brother." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay." Jane responded to her.

Two years later

Kurt woke up that morning, knowing that today could be worse than the day before. Jane had miscarried their third child a few weeks ago and was still having a hard time. He was trying to be understand what was going on with her but also knew that he needed to make sure that the kids were okay along with his wife.

Kurt got out of bed and headed to get ready for work. He hated feeling that his wife needed to get over the loss of their child but they still had two more children that needed them more than anything. They had gotten into another fight last night over this. She accused him of saying that she was a bad mom but he would never say that to her. He stood in the shower for about ten extra minutes before getting out. He knew that she would give him the silent treatment and he was kinda okay with it. They needed space between them right now. He got out of the shower to find her waiting for him to get out. He watched as his wife get into the shower. He finished getting ready for work. He went to go check on the kids.

He walked into his son's room to find him already awake.

"Hey buddy. How did you sleep?" Kurt asked his son.

"pretty good." His son responded to his father. "Dad, are you and Jane getting divorce?"

"No buddy, we are not. We are just working through something that is hard for me and Jane to go through." Kurt responded to his son. He knew that they had not told him about the new baby. They had just found out about two weeks before the miscarriage happen. "Listen, I have to go to work so please be good and I will see you tonight."

"Okay dad." his son responded to him before giving him a hug.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Can the couple fix their marriage or will this be the end? I do plan to take a small break for the month of June but will be posting a Father's day special that will be out in June. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for the last chapter in this storyline.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: I am super sorry about the delay on this chapter. Schools are about to get out of summer so it's a lot of last minute items having to be done. I had a really bad week so this chapter could be very short but let's hope not.

Chapter 20

It had been a little over a week since Jane lost their second child. He could tell that she was pulling away from him and he hated it. He decided to asked Tasha to watch the kids. He walked into the office to find Tasha.

"Hey Tasha, do you have a second?" He asked her as he walked over to her desk.

"Yeah sure. What is going on?" She asked him.

"I need to ask you something. I wanted to know if you would watch the kids so Jane and I could have one on one." He asked her.

"Of course." Tasha responded to him with a smile.

Kurt got home that night to find all of Jane's items pack and she was no where to be found. He decided to call Tasha and Patterson to have them come over to help him find her.

Two years later

Kurt could not believe that he was pretty much raising their kids on his own. He needed his wife back. She had sent him divocre papers which he did not sign. He knew that there was no chance that he was going to give up on his wife.

"Dad, when is Jane coming back?" His son asked his father.

"Hopefully soon buddy. I know how much we all miss her." Kurt responded to him.

"Dad, I don't miss her anymore. I just hate what she has done to you and my sister." he responded to his father.

"Buddy, you have the right to feel the way you do but I know that Jane misses you very much and would want you to hate her. She was hurting when she left." Kurt responded to his son.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked his father.

"No you did nothing wrong. Jane has to work on some issues to work through right now. She'll be back soon." Kurt responded to him.

A few more weeks went by before Kurt found a location on his wife. He had found out that their team had been kidnapped and someone left a sign for him and Jane.

He got to the location where Jane was at. He had left the kids with his sister.

"Is she okay?" Jane asked her husband reguarding her daughter.

"Why don't you come home to find out?" Kurt countered his wife. He could not believe that she had just up and left.

"I can't." She responded to him.

"We need you to come home. The team was kidnapped." Kurt responded to his wife.

Author Note: I fairly warned you that this chapter would be short. Let me know if you want a sequel to this storyline. What did you think about the season finale of Blindspot? I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
